Power Outage
by c4llaghan
Summary: Sam/Jules story. Spoilers, fluffiness, and More. Oneshot.


**Title**: power outage.  
**Chapters**: One. An extremely long one at that.  
**Rating**: K+ - T

**Author's Note:** Here's my first fanfiction. I've been getting a LOT of inspiration from other authors. I know this isn't amazing, but it's a start, right? Let me know what you think. Beware, there is fluffyness, and subtle flirting. This is also not really at any specific time period. It's kind of mixed in with a lot of things that happen. Some spoilers, beware! you've been warned!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flashpoint, or any of these characters. (Unfortunately.)

It was a warm, summer night. It was July, after all, but the rain outside of Jules's window patted loudly. one minute she's watching the news, and reading her book, the next minute she's sitting in total darkness as the rain falls harder on her windows.

_Great_. Jules thought as she got up, looking around. She could hardly see where she was going. It was around 6 o'clock, and it was extremely dark out. The rain patted harder on her windows as she began to shiver. It was extremely cold, and her entire heat system had blew. What could she do now? Where could she go? If she stayed in this place, she'd be frozen by morning. Jules only knew one other place to go. It had been a while since she had stepped foot in there, but every night she thought about it. She had no where else to go, why not.

Sam Braddock sat on his couch as he flipped through the channels on his television. Nothing was on. Even the weather channel was hard to watch. The thin short woman constantly made remarks about a possible hurricane coming, but this was Canada. That didn't happen. They had these type of warnings all the time. Sam laid back on his couch, a rush of dizziness falling over him. He started wondering what everyone was doing right now. He could imagine Wordy with his wife and girls snuggled up, watching cartoons and Ed and his wife laughing as their son watched TV, he could even imagine Greg eating and watching the football game, Toronto Argos vs. Winnipeg Blue Bombers. He could imagine all the other guys as well, like Spike eating with his overprotective mother, but the one person he could not imagine was doing right now was Jules. Sam hadn't spoken to Jules in a while.. Well he had, but only about work terms, and if completely necessary.

Since Jules had gotten back after being shot, and they had broken up with the whole Toth incident, they didn't speak. At work, they did work together, but they never had private conversations. Never made unnecessary comments to one another. It had been hard seeing Jules but not being able to be open with her. He remembered all those little moments where they sat on the very couch naked under his warm dark blue blanket and just kissed and snuggled. He missed that. He missed wrapping his arms around her small frame, or seeing her in those damn hockey jerseys' of his. He had around 5 different ones, and Jules loved wearing those jerseys. (it also helped that she looked extremely good looking in them.) He could hardly take his hands off her while she wore them. Sam missed kissing her pinkish lips, and the smell of her protein shakes stifling through his nose in the morning when he would wake up, but most of all, he missed just holding her. Being with her made him the happiest guy in the world. He worried how she was.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some knocking on the door. He jumped up, running a hand through his light blonde hair and unlocking the door, opening it. Jules stood before him, shaking and soaked. She wore a thin t-shirt that stuck to her body because of how wet it was and black shorts. Her hair was soaked, and her teeth were chattering. Sam pulled her inside, running to find her some sort of towel, or jacket. Maybe some new clothing. He grabbed his favourite large dark blue towel and wrapped it around Jules before she could say anything. He held her close, warming her up.

"Jules, uhm, are you okay?" Sam was kind of speechless. He hadn't talked to her or seen her outside of work in, months? it seemed like it anyways.  
Jules just shook as Sam held her tightly. Jules managed to nod softly before taking in a long breath. "I-I'm fine." Sam nodded, turning to her. "We should, uhm, get you out of those clothes." He pointed to her soaking wet clothing. "You can, take a shower if you want?" Jules shook her head. He could tell she felt bad enough as it is coming here, but Sam knew Jules hated feeling unclean. "I'll grab you some of my clothes then, alright? They might be a little big, but you'll be warm, and out of those damp things." He pointed to the soaking wet shirt that basically outlined the white lacey bra underneath. Jules preferred plain bras, unless she was with Sam, he had realized that, so he figured she must've needed to do the laundry. Sam sped into his room, searching through his closet for the comfiest things for her to wear. He found his old Vancouver Canucks hockey jersey as he pulled it off the hook, throwing it over his shoulder. He grabbed his medium sized pyjama pants and walked back outside, over to her. Jules had been warming up.

Sam passed her the clothing he had picked out as she smiled softly. "Thanks Sam, my power went out, and I, well.. I had no where else to really g-"

Sam shook his head, shrugging. "Just change out of those things, you're freezing." Sam chuckled, turning around and heading to his room for a moment. He figured it was something like that. He walked to his closet, opening the large white door and fishing for the giant blue blanket he owned. He liked blue, put it that way. He found it under a pile of boxes as he walked back to the kitchen, the blanket in hand. He didn't want to walk in on Jules half-naked.

"Sam?" Jules spoke softly, almost in a worried tone. "I'm dressed." Sam walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, smiling at her. _That damn hockey jersey._ He thought to himself as he examined her. She had slid on his pyjama shorts/pants and looked like the perfect thing. The jersey hung softly around her body as he felt the urge to groan. He was certain she remembered how much he loved those jerseys on her. Maybe she was teasing - but he was the one who took the jersey out for her in the first place.

Sam passed her the blanket as he turned on the fireplace. "Jules, I was just about to make some food or something, can I get you anything?" Come to think of it, Jules was pretty hungry. The last thing she had eaten was around 12:30. Jules nodded. "I'll take whatever you've got Sam, you know me, i'm not that picky."

Sam and Jules both felt sort of awkward in this situation. How could they not? They had hardly spoken and now, they were finally together in the same house, same room. But they had broken up because they both respected their jobs. This was serious.

Jules felt the same way about Sam. Since the break up, all she thought about was Sam. She hardly focused on the fact that she was the one who broke up with him. Dumb, Idiotic SRU rules. She had missed his oversized jerseys, and the smell on them. The mix of sweat and his old polo cologne. She tried to keep her mind on the fact that she was risking her job here, but she couldn't. Sam had never left her mind. Not once since they broke up. She knew tonight was going to be a hard night. Same house, both could easily be naked in a matter of seconds.

Sam had gone to the kitchen and looked through his fridge. He didn't have too much food, but he was gonna find something for Jules. He trudged through his fridge and shrugged, going into the cupboards. The only thing he could find was boxes of Macaroni and Cheese. He grinned, pulling a large cooking pot out, the boxes out, and began making dinner.

Jules walked into the kitchen, smiling softly as she saw Sam hard at work on her food. She noticed and grinned, letting out a little laugh. Sam turned around, smiling softly as he looked at her. Wearing his large shirt, Sam had never wanted to hold her more. Or just, kiss her. One kiss. It was like she was asking for it, just standing there, all snug in his jersey. "Are you good with macaroni?" he smiled softly as he watched Jules prop herself up on the marble counter. The same counter he had wrapped his arm around her waist on and pulled her into a kiss. The same counter he had basically ripped off all her clothing the day she came over, before she was shot. There were memories in this home. Sam and Jules both remembered them all.

"Sure," Jules smiled, swinging her legs. "Thanks again, Sam.." Sam nodded, and shrugged. "anytime." "It's been a while..." Jules began, biting her soft pink lips.  
"I know, I, uhm, I missed you." Sam looked over at her.  
Jules could feel her heart racing just a little bit. "Yeah, I've missed you too, Sam. I kind of just missed talking to you, you know?" _that wasn't the only thing Jules missed._

Sam nodded, pouring the cheesy powder into the noodles. "Yeah, me too. We used to talk about everything, I just feel like we need to catch up." Sam was trying not to look at Jules, sitting so comfortably on the marble top. He so badly wanted to drop the food down, run over and begin kissing her. He imagined it in his head. He would slide in between her legs, like always, wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him. Unfortunately he couldn't do that now.

Jules smiled as she tried not to think about how she could pull Sam over, and just kiss him. His lips looked so.. kissable, and she was pretty sure he had some orange powder on his cheek. She wanted to kiss it off, and just look into his bright blue eyes and run her hands through his blonde hair, but.. she couldn't. "Since when do you know to make boxed artificial macaroni and cheese?" she grinned, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. Sam grinned. "a little while ago, Nat taught me." Jules giggled softly and leaned back She remembered Natalie, Sam's younger sister, who managed to awkwardly walk in on them going at it. "She taught you well," Jules grinned, sliding off the counter and over to the pot of Macaroni and Cheese.

Sam felt her soft skin brush against his as he took in another breath. Jules was totally teasing him. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. Sam grabbed two plates from the cupboard and laid out the Mac and Cheese on both plates, passing one to Jules and taking one for himself. They went and sat down in the living room, on the couch.

Jules could feel sam's eyes on her when she looked down, and Sam could feel Jules's eyes on him when he looked down. They both so badly wanted one another, but knew it couldn't happen. Jules especially. She had worked a hell of a lot harder to get the position on the team, and she wasn't about to let it slip from under her because of Sam. As they ate their meal and discussed what each other had missed in their lives, it felt normal again. Like the two kids in high school were friends again.  
*

"Sam," Jules yawned, rubbing her eyes softly. "It's getting late and we have work tomorrow, we should probably, you know, sleep." Sam nodded and took the plate from her, turning the TV off (not that they had even been watching) and placed the plates in the sink to wash tomorrow. Jules stood up, watching Sam as he came back over to her. "You'll take the bed, okay?" He asked softly, as Jules shook her head, about to protest, when sam stopped her. "No arguments."

Jules got into the bed as Sam walked back to the living room, grabbing a pillow and a blanket, and throwing it onto the couch. He slid his white T-shirt off and slid onto the couch, pulling the blanket over him. "Goodnight Jules" Sam smiled, wondering how he managed to not attack her with kisses. "Goodnight Sam," Jules smiled to herself as well, trying to find a comfortable place to lie. Usually, when she slept in this bed, she was with Sam. Sam kept her safely knit in his arms, and that was where Jules wanted to be. When Jules checked the analog clock next to her, It was nearly 12:00am, which wouldn't be a big deal usually. Her and Sam hardly got sleep at all, usually, but tonight, she was alone, and she couldn't sleep. She noticed the somewhat drowsy, sleepy, possibly asleep Sam on the couch as she bit her lip. Her brain was trying to stop her. Trying to tell her that this was a bad idea, but Jules wasn't listening. She slid off sam's bulky pajama pants, leaving only her thin thong underneath, and she let the giant jersey droop over her. She bit her lip, walking over to the couch, and lying down next to Sam. Sam's eyes opened as she turned to him, their faces close. "Jules, I tho-" but Jules had cut him off. She pulled Sam into a long kiss, holding him tightly. Sam grinned, pulling Jules closer to him, his muscular arm making it's away around her waist as he sat up.

Sam kissed down her neck and Jules shut her eyes, grinning wide. "Sam," she muttered softly, placing her hands on his bare chest. "Yes?" Sam spoke between kisses. "I miss you, i want to be with you, just don't leave me ever again okay? It was a bad idea" Sam chuckled, "Remind me, who dumped who, again?"

**Did I not tell you about subtle fluffyness? I did.**

**So that was my first Fanfic. Let me know what you all think, alright? Debating on writing some more! Leave me feedback! If you write Sam/Jules Fanfictions, let me know! I'd gladly read them! Thank you!**


End file.
